MySims Wiki
Hey there, and welcome to MySims Wiki! The wiki all about MySims that ! Hi there! Welcome! As you can guess, MySims Wiki is a wiki all about MySims, a video game series for everyone! MySims is a spin-off of the popular The Sims franchise, and it came from the desire from the developers of the series when they wanted to make something more kid-friendly and for everyone but still "Sims". The first game in the series became extremely popular, and the developers decided to make a whole series following the first MySims. We fans then decided to reunite and set up a wiki about MySims on December of 2008 after the second game in the series, MySims Kingdom, came out, so other fans of the series can come in and see our work! To read more on MySims, take a gander and check out our articles, and if you're curious about how we work around here, check the About page for more info. September 28, 2010 00:00:01 AM EST MySims SkyHeroes is released! If you're a fan of the MySims series like all of us working here, we encourage you to join and help us out! Don't be shy! The wiki's growing, and more contributors will mean that we get things done quicker! The more the better! Thanks for visiting us today at MySims Wiki! If you plan to contribute, please create a username and sign in each time you make an edit. An account will allow you to keep track of your contributions and create your own personal user page. Check out the template page to learn and use templates! Also, see the ' ' to find what you're looking for. If you need any help, try looking in the or try contacting one of the active admins. Check out the FAQ also if you have a question regarding a game, and add a question you may have onto the page. It will be answered as soon as possible. If you have any ideas on how to improve the Wiki, check out our Crideas page and add something there. Also, tell people more about yourself by using the userboxes. Check them out here! There have been on '''MySims Wiki' since December 28, 2008!'' Help us increase that number! Also visit our sister Wiki, MySims Fanon Wiki, the Wiki all for MySims fanon! Which Sim from The Uncharted Isle do you like the most? Sylvia Gonk Sir Vincent Skullfinder May 20th's poll winner: Princess Butter - By 18 votes! To find out what the question was and view previous polls, visit the polls page. The 2011 Character Battles have ended, and the winner was Violet Nightshade! Thank you to all those that helped set up this event and to all those who participated. Nominations for the 2012 Character Battles will begin in about a week so look out for it. And get ready to nominate you favourite characters. This Comic was created by User:MC Cindy ; June 3, 2012 :Potter: Me again, just to say a huge congratulations to our newest admins, Google & Iona, who were promoted today! ; May 28, 2012 :Potter: Hey guys, be sure to check out our new affiliate, he's called Gocubs711 and he does MySims Let's Plays on YouTube. His description: I make Let's Plays/Walkthroughs of various videogames, including MySims Agents and MySims Sky-Heroes Starting June 2, I will be Let's Playing MySims Kingdom on my channel. I will be getting all of my information from this wiki. Please watch, leave a comment, and subscribe if you're interested! -gocubs711 Please check out his channel and enjoy his vids! ; May 7, 2012 :Mayor Zain: Heya, everybody! You've heard of the MySims Wiki Chat, right? Well... me, Potter and Google are working on adding new smilies for the chat! Of course, we are gonna make the chat EVER so colourful! Yes! Indeed! If you would like to help, ask Potter, Me or Google and we may consider it! Get ready to have smileys up on! Check here for the emoticon codes for the chat! Enjoy! ; March 26, 2012 :Iona: Hai. Don't know if you recognize me. All I'm sayin' is that we, the remaining users of MySims Wiki, are going to try to revive everything on the wiki, from the Character Battles to the Comics. If you haven't nominated on the Character Battles yet, then you can nominate here (My blog), or here (The article). Have a nice day, and if you have any questions about this revivin' stuff, ask Potterdude or MOI!!!!!!!!!!!!! Again, have a nice day. ; March 14, 2012 :Potterfan has been promoted to an admin by Holli. So if you need any help with anything, don't feel afraid to contact any of the active admins, rollbacks or trusted users! ; February 24, 2012 :Holli has been promoted to an admin by Blanky. So if you need any help, don't feel afraid to contact her. ; December 18, 2010 :Holli: Oh. Em. MOCKINGJAY! WE CAN VOTE FOR THE TOP TEN GAMES OF 2010! It's really exciting, no? Anyways, MySims SkyHeroes is in the running, and though you don't have to vote for it, it would be really exciting if it made it in the top ten. Infact, we are really close to the top 10. So come on down and vote for your favorite game of 2010 here! ; September 28, 2010 :MySims SkyHeroes, is now soaring into stores everywhere! Pick it up in a store near you! Check out its article for more info! ; September 21, 2010 :To celebrate the upcoming release of MySims SkyHeroes, admins BlankyXP and Dentface have given the Wiki a temporary new look! To comment about the new look, go Here ; September 14, 2010 :Summer: The winner, of the first, MySims Wiki Quiz Bowl is Secretive13! She gets bragging rights, an award, and her name on the main page. See Puffles Rule, Holhol1235, and *Kinz* battle it out at the MySims Wiki Quiz Bowl! :Katrina: Also, we haz a new calendar tanx 2 Googleybear's cridea! Now ya can keep up with upcoming events on da wiki and in real life!! Ask Dent if ya wanna add sumthin'!!! Wow, Ah used a lotta exclamation points.... ; September 11, 2010 :MySims Wiki now has a Youtube Channel! Go here for more info! ; June 10, 2010 :MySims Wiki now has a status template so you can keep the wiki updated on what your doing! Go here and follow the instructions put it on your own user page! ; May 19, 2010 :MySims Wiki now has a buddy list that you can put on your user page to display your best friends on this wiki! Go here and follow the instructions to put it on your user page! ; May 9, 2010 :MySims Wiki is going to have a newspaper, its going to be called The MySims Wikian Gazette. You can submit your own articles here, or you could submit advice for levels of MySims games at the advice column of the gazette here! The first issue will be published on July 1st, 2010. ; May 5, 2010 :Troubleman: GREAT NEWS! MySims SkyHeroes, the 6th installation to the MySims series has been announced today! Click here for details, pictures and more! Includes info about two new consoles that will allow Sky Heroes to be played on, multiplayer mode, and online capabilities! ; April 28, 2010 :Wii: 'Ello, MySims Wikians!! I has now started the all new, MySims Wiki Comics!! See here for more details. ; April 4, 2010 :Blanky: MERRY EASTER!!! Minor changes have been implemented into the Wiki's main layout/skin. Every Table of Contents of box and such now have a blue gradient background instead of the main background image. The large banner also will be updated. ; February 6, 2010 :Neural: Hello, I am now an admin! Dentface promoted me. WOO! I will continue to help the Wiki out, of course! ;) But I am on often, so watch out, vandals/trolls! ; January 31, 2010 :Blanky: OMG OMG OMG!!! We has possibly found the title of the new MySims game!!! It has been found that EA has filed a protection for the trademark of sumthin' called "MySims Sky Heroes". You can see the source of discovery here. :O MySims Wiki will be gathering info about the game as it comes. Sounds kinda uh...weird, but we could have said the same for MySims Agents, no...? o.o;; WE WILL...TRY TO KEEP YOU INFORMED! CIAO, MATES! ; December 28, 2009 :MySims Wiki is now a year old! Thanks to everyone that have contributed to the wiki in this past year! Keep up to good work! ; December 24, 2009 :Blanky has created a NEW Christmas skin and banner for MySims Wiki to celebrate the holidays! Leave your thoughts and comments if you wish to here! Happy holidays from MySims Wiki~! ; November 14, 2009 :Check out the new smilies! Also, we are introducing another new alternative for MySims Wiki news: the MySims Wiki News Flash show!! See the first episode above! ; November 9, 2009 :Darkrudie, the one who began our wonderfully successful MySims Wiki, has returned from his long inactivity! Say hi to him and welcome him back here! You can also introduce yourself if you'd like. ; November 4, 2009 :MySims Wiki has a fun new feature! Head on to the new MySims Wiki Goodies page, and check out what's available! There's not so much right now, but YOU too can add your own goodies! Help us out! ; October 25, 2009 :Happy Halloween, MySims Wikians! We're celebrating this year's Halloween with a cool new Halloween-themed skin! Do YOU have any ideas on how to make Halloween special this year for MySims Wiki? Send any suggestions you have to the admins. ; October 23, 2009 :We have a new section on this page, the interest section on the bottom right of this page! Check it out! ; October 18, 2009 :MySims Wiki has 2 new admins in one day! Congratulations to Game-fanatic and Dentface, the newest admins of MySims Wiki! You guys should go congratulate them! ; October 16, 2009 :MySims Wiki gets a new logo, based on the newest MySims logo that was made for the later games in the MySims franchise (MySims Racing and MySims Agents). Tell us what you think on our next poll! ; October 15, 2009 :Check out the new ad section on the top right of this page! Submit your own work to advertise! More details here. ; September 29, 2009 :MySims Agents is sneaking its way into stores now! Get your copy today! ; September 6, 2009 :We've reached the 1,000 articles count! Thanks to everyone who made this Wiki a success! Of course, we've still got lots to work on, so don't rest yet! ; September 4, 2009 :We're all, of course, anticipating the upcoming release of MySims Agents! So Blanky has decided to deck out MySims Wiki into a shnazzy brand new theme celebrating the upcoming release of MySims Agents! We're not so sure how long we're going to have this theme, probably around November or so. How do you like the new theme? ; July 28, 2009 :MySims Wiki now has gift boxes, so you can give your friends some gifts. You can choose from a variety of gifts to give here. ; July 15, 2009 :MySims Wiki will be having a bunch of new looks for the infoboxes! Each infobox design will be given out based on the game that the article is based on. Currently, we are working to add these new infoboxes on every page. For examples of these new infoboxes, see the first articles with these new infoboxes: Yvette (new MySims character infobox), Leaf (new MySims Kingdom character infobox), Sir Charles (new MySims Racing, MC Emi (new MySims Party character infobox), and Vic Vector (MySims Agents) (new MySims Agents character infobox). ; July 3, 2009 :Great news! MySims Wiki has been accepted to the Wikia Spotlight! We will soon be a featured wiki and under the spotlight. Thanks to everyone who has worked hard to get everything categorized and perfect to get this wiki honored. Keep up the great work! ; July 2, 2009 Check out the new userboxes at MySims Wiki:Userboxes! Thanks for the suggestion, Orange Yoda! We've made a few so far, and we're planning to make as much as we can! ; June 29, 2009 :Do you have any ideas on how to improve the Wiki that you'd like to share? Please tell us and check out the new crideas page! P.S.: Crideas is a mixture of the words create and ideas! ::Read more about Crideas in Mistertrouble189's blog post Word Bubbles, Crideas and Userboxes! MySims Wiki is not associated in any official way with Electronic Arts Inc., its subsidiaries, or its affiliates. The characters as well as the "MySims" series are TM and © (or copyright) Electronic Arts and its related entities. Below are links to various community-related pages: *IRC Channel *YouTube Channel *Smilies *Goodies *Gift Boxes *UserBoxes *Templates *Affiliates *Character Battles If you wish to have your own ad here, please notify Iona so she can add it for you. Please see here for more on matching the criteria for your ad before applying. ★Battle of the Sim-est★ Sim Showdown Love, Scorn, and Ninjas The Sim Show The Way of the Samurai Please see here for a complete list of this wiki's advertisements created by our valued users! ; Are you ready to write a new article for MySims Wiki? Type the title of your new article in the white box below and begin writing! Please make sure the article you are writing does not already exist. If you're interested in seeing what articles are needed to be created, check out the . type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article If you're not sure what to add to a new created page, it's best to improve upon the existing articles so you can get an idea. Why not check any of the existing articles that need help? Click here to check out the Stubs. The '''Crown of Nightmares' is a gadget and a crucial part of the plot taking place in MySims Agents. It is said to give unimaginable power to whoever wields it, and pulls the user's nightmares into reality. Morcubus wants this crown to take control of the world. It is the goal of you and your organization to retrieve all these pieces before Morcubus does. To read more, click here.'' ''T.O.B.O.R. is a robot who resides in Rocket Reef with Alexa Lexington, Dr. F and Vic Vector. He is a crash test dummy for the robots, but gets fed up of being blown to smithereens and quits. T.O.B.O.R. decides to pursue his dream and he opens a diner famous for it's grilled cheese sandwiches. To read more about T.O.B.O.R., click here.'' The '''Headquarters' is a building in MySims Agents. It is your main centre of operations and a major branch of the Sim Protection Agency. In all, there are 5 floors which you can hire agents to work. Here, you can send your hired agents on dispatch missions. To read more about the Headquarters, click here!'' Tina Doll's are cute essences that can be found in the Cute Prospecting Cave which is accessible at Star Level 3. They can also be obtained by joining a tea party which is begun by a Sim with the cute interest. Tina Dolls can be seen, not as essences, but as objects which cute sims tend to play with. To read more about Tina Dolls, click here.'' ''Studious''' is an interest in MySims. The characters in this category are usually interested in books, literature anything to do with the arts. Go here to learn more.'' thumb|300px|right The TV Spot for MySims SkyHeroes. ''MySims SkyHeroes, the sixth and most recent installment of the MySims franchise, is now soaring into stores everywhere! MySims SkyHeroes has you playing as a skilled pilot working for a rebel group that is trying to stop the nefarious Morcubus and his evil organization the Chaos Pirates from taking over the skyways and banning planes. Soar through a variety of missions and use awesome power-ups! Create your own plane and pilot, and take them into the greatest MySims adventure yet! Check out it's article here, and buy it now! *MySims Collection NDS, TBA __NOEDITSECTION__ fr: